Zatmenie Luny
by Addanight
Summary: [Shota] Después de todo, no hay nada tan bello como aquello que nos es imposible definir. Así somos tú y yo, Rei. KXR


Luego de casi un siglo de que el resto de mis compañeras subieron sus respectivos retos. Aquí estoy al fin mostrándoles lo que preparé para el reto de Nekot de las **Crónicas KaiXRei**. Proyecto que estoy haciendo junto con Kaei Kon, Akire777 y Nekot.

Pareja: Kai X Rei

Género: Les advierto que habrá un shota (relación **_adulto-niño_**) y también algo de lime que no sé si llega a **lemmon**, así que si no les agrada les pido amablemente que abandonen este fic.

Disclaimer: Ya saben que Beyblade y sus personajes le pertenecen a Aoki Takao y que yo no gano nada de este escrito. Al menos nada más que la enorme satisfacción que el crear mis historias me causa. Espero que sea de su agrado.

------------------------------------------------------

затмение луны

(Zatmenie Luny)

_Por Addanight_

Pasión sería decir muy poco de lo que tú y yo tenemos. Después de todo, no hay nada tan bello como aquello que nos es imposible definir. Así somos tú y yo, Rei. Dos personas juntas. Quizá por destino, o por simple suerte. Pero sin importar lo que haya sido. Lo único relevante es que permanezcamos juntos. Del modo en que hasta ahora lo hemos hecho. Y quisiera gritarle al mundo, que jamás fui tan feliz. Me fascina que confíes tanto en mí. Amo tratar de ocultar la sonrisa que se plasma en mis labios cada vez que me miras tímidamente con tus hermosos ojitos. Y sin duda, no hay nada igual a escucharte decirme lo mucho que me amas.

Y aunque sé que si alguien supiera de lo nuestro me tacharían de loco, enfermo y pervertido. No tengo la menor duda de que no estoy equivocado. De que lo que siento no puede estar mal. No podría alejarme de ti aunque lo quisiera. Hay ocasiones en que pienso que todo está en nuestra contra. A decir verdad, es muy posible que lo esté. Al menos hoy si lo está. Pero no me preocupa porque sé que todo terminará bien. Porque al mirar tus dorados ojos, no me queda duda que no hay obstáculo capaz de oscurecer nuestras vidas.

Todo comenzó de forma inocente. O al menos eso creo yo. Yo era un chico como cualquier otro. Un joven con un bello título que afirmaba que Kai Hiwatari por fin había concluido sus estudios universitarios. Lamentablemente, conseguir trabajo sin experiencia no es nada fácil. Y fue por azares del destino que un día conocí a una joven pareja, dueña de una pequeña compañía. Fue así como con ayuda de los señores Kon obtuve mi primer contacto con el mundo laboral. Algunos años permanecí ahí, hasta que me ofrecieron otro trabajo y, luego de expresar mi profunda gratitud a la pareja que me había dado una oportunidad, me marché recalcando que estaría en deuda con ellos por siempre. ¿Quién iba a decir que realmente me cobrarían la deuda algún día?

Para mis veintinueve años ya había logrado conseguir un gran trabajo en mi muy amada y natal Rusia. Y de pronto me sentí regresar a aquellos días en que no era más que un nervioso universitario en busca de una oportunidad en el muy frío país. Los días pasaron sin novedad alguna, al menos hasta que una carta llegó a mi hogar. Un abogado me citó en su oficina aquel día y me informó que los Kon habían fallecido y que por alguna razón, muy desconocida para mí, me habían nombrado tutor de su pequeño y único hijo.

La noticia estuvo a punto de causarme un paro cardiaco. Yo no estaba listo para tomar una responsabilidad así. No podía. Estaba conciente de que mi trato con las personas no era el mejor de todos. Seamos sinceros. Yo era un asco en cuanto a relaciones humanas. Yo no era una buena persona y sin lugar a dudas, no podía educar a un niño. Y no tuve dudas de que debía librarme del niño a como diera lugar. Al menos hasta el momento en que te vi. Tú tenías apenas unos seis años Rei y tan sólo te miré, supe que jamás podría negarte nada.

Fue así como terminé siendo tu tutor. Y permíteme decirte que educarte no ha sido nada fácil. Pero como ya te dije. No me arrepiento de nada. Recuerdo que no te tomó ni un día ganarte mi cariño. En realidad no estoy sorprendido. Después de todo, siempre haz sido una linda y chinita bolita de dulzura. Con unos preciosos ojotes dorados que adoro con todo mi ser, una contagiosa sonrisa y una nobleza inigualable.

No sabría decirte como comenzó. Lo cierto es que entre tanto trato nuestra relación cambió. Lo nuestro dio un vuelco que ninguno podría haber esperado. Me enamoré de ti perdidamente. Tú fuiste capaz de despertar cosas que nadie jamás había encontrado. Hice lo que pude por negar lo que sucedía, pero afortunadamente para mí tú también tenías un problema similar. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel día? Porque no hay momento en que yo no lo tenga presente.

Aquella noche nos encontrábamos en casa. Tú tenías ocho meses de vivir conmigo y todavía no te acoplabas. Yo me esforzaba por darte todo el cariño que te merecías, pero sé que eso no podía reemplazar el cariño de tus padres. Por eso estabas llorando en tu camita aquella noche. Sabías que podías ir conmigo y que yo te consolaría. Pero siempre haz sido mi valiente niño y querías enfrentar el dolor solo. Por suerte oí tus sollozos y me senté a tu lado, para luego abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas. Y de un momento a otro te besé. Quizá no nos dimos cuenta, aunque es muy probable que más bien no hayamos querido darnos cuenta.

He de confesarte que de momento me sentí un tirano. Un abusivo pervertidor de menores. Pero tan pronto mis labios abandonaron los tuyos, me regalaste la más bella sonrisa que haya yo visto en mi vida. Y fue ese sencillo gesto el que lavó mis culpas y me hizo saber que tú eras un niño excepcional y que estabas dichoso de recibir todo el amor que yo pudiera darte.

Súbitamente, todo se torno cálido. Como si nuestro cariño nos hubiera envuelto en una esfera que nos protegía de la fría realidad. Muchos pensarían que yo era tu soporte, pero la verdad es que era más bien algo mutuo. Quizá tu edad no te permitía entender del todo mis problemas, pero no me cabe duda de que te bastaba una mirada para comprenderme. Tan sólo necesitaba que me envolvieses en tus brazos para volverme más fuerte y de pronto, el mundo parecía más fácil.

Cada día es una sorpresa contigo mi pequeño nekito. Aunque si tuviera que elegir por el más sorprendente sé exactamente cuál elegiría. Debía ir a recogerte a casa de un amiguito tuyo de la escuela que te había invitado a jugar. Supongo que debí imaginar que ese tal Yuriy Ivanov no era una buena influencia para ti porque tan pronto llegamos a casa me dijiste que querías tener sexo conmigo.

Casi me desmayo de la impresión. El color escapo de mis mejillas y si de por sí siempre he sido pálido, aquel día parecía un verdadero muerto viviente. Pasaron tantas cosas por mi mente, empezando por: ¿De dónde demonios habías pescado una idea semejante? No me lo tomes a mal cosita hermosa, no es que jamás hubiese pensado en lanzarme sobre ti. Muy bien, eso no sonó nada bien. Más bien, digamos que no tenía planeado ese tipo de interacción contigo hasta que fueras un poco mayor. Lo que los niños aprenden en la tele.

Pero yo no sabía decirte que no. Y tú querías hacerlo a toda costa. Me acuerdo que te pregunté el motivo por el que querías hacerlo. Tú tan sólo me respondiste que habías escuchado que si teníamos sexo, ambos nos perteneceríamos y que querías asegurarte de que yo jamás me fuera de tu lado. La verdad estaba lleno de dudas, pero tú lo deseabas tanto que no pude darte una negativa.

Mis labios no habían probado cosa semejante jamás. Eso me reiteró lo que ya sabía: que tú no tienes igual. Al principio no estabas muy seguro de lo que hacías, pero aprendiste tan rápido que pronto el que suspiraba por ti era yo. Nos disfrutamos como nunca. Apreciando cada minúsculo detalle del otro. Tú morena piel me fascinó. El calor de tu cuerpo sobre el mío fue increíble. Mi boca se deleitó con tu pequeño y despierto miembro, pero nada se comparó a escucharte gemir mi nombre con toda esa entrega y cariño que tú me tienes.

Tus besos me contagiaban tú inocencia, en tanto mis manos te mostraban su experiencia. Y fue maravilloso. Como todo lo que tú y yo tenemos. Fue divino sentir tu pequeño cuerpo. Cada una de tus caricias era perfecta. Pero fue aún más esplendoroso saber que tus ganas de hacerme feliz eran tan grandes como mi deseo de hacerte feliz. Esa fue la primera de muchas noches en las que nos amamos, nos entregamos y juntos aprendimos tanto del otro.

Pero de vuelta al tema. Siempre tuve problemas para negarte las cosas. Claro que no pueden culparme por ello, si eres un neko abusivo y tramposo que me tiene bien tomada la medida. Hubo una ocasión en que te llevé a una enorme juguetería. Tú siendo un niño querías todos los juguetes de los pasillos. Por mí te hubiese comprado el lugar entero, pero estaba conciente de que no debía malcriarte. Fue de ese modo en que fui presa del muy conocido método del chantaje. ¿Quién iba a decir que eras un experto en la materia?

Tan pronto te di una negativa. Tus ojitos empezaron a soltar lagrimitas que me partieron el alma. Tus brazos se aferraron a mi pierna y me envolvieron en un abrazo. Entonces empezaste a decirme lo buen niño que eras, pero mi decisión no se alteró. Creo que en ese momento te pusiste aún más decidido y empezaste a restregar tu rostro contra mi pierna. Los presentes lo vieron sólo como un abrazo, pero yo sabía la verdad. Estabas tratando de que cierta parte de mí reaccionara ante tus roces. En ese instante supe que eras un chico demasiado inteligente para mi mala suerte.

Por supuesto que la escena no terminó ahí. Y entonces recurriste a lo único que se te ocurrió: decirme que estabas enojado y que ya no ibas a jugar conmigo. Todos a nuestro alrededor hicieron un sonido como de 'Aww'. Claro que ellos no sabían a qué clase de 'juegos' te referías. Eras un niño de sólo siete años y me estabas chantajeando con sexo. ¡Por Kami que eso no era normal! Claro que con nosotros todo siempre está fuera de los común. Para mi desgracia, me tuve que negar de cualquier modo y por lo tanto, cumpliste con tu amenaza de no jugar conmigo por un tiempo. Aunque terminaste perdonándome y yo acabé comprándote un oso aún más grande que tú.

Una parte de mí no quiere pensar que lo sucedido sea un castigo. Porque yo sé que el que enfermaras no fue más que mala suerte. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que quizá hice algo mal. No, quererte como yo te quiero no puede estar mal. Y sin embargo, aquí estás en esta fría cama de hospital tratando de aferrarte a la vida. Mientras que yo me dedico a anclarte a mí para que no te marches. ¿Verdad que esto no es un escarmiento? Me duele la sola idea de pensar que mi amor por ti sea lo que te haya condenado. Cuando todo este cariño me ha salvado ya tantas veces de la tristeza, de la soledad, del mundo.

Por eso te pido mi chiquito. Que resistas un poco más. Te juro que no te dejaré un sólo instante. Superaremos esto juntos, como siempre lo hacemos. Te pondrás bien. Yo sé que saldremos de esta. Eres lo más hermoso que tengo. Tienes que estar bien. Y algún día, cuando seas mayor de edad, me casaré contigo y le gritaremos al mundo que nos amamos. Quiero pensar que este dilema no es más que un eclipse de luna. Un breve instante de oscuridad, antes de que tú vuelvas a iluminar mi firmamento. Porque sé que la vida no puede ser tan cruel como para arrancarte de mi lado. ¿O sí?

Fin

------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

Sep, ese es el fin. Jajaj qué cruel soy. Me gustó mucho cómo quedó esto. Espero haber cumplido con todas las reglas de Nekot. Lo único malo es que todavía debo un castigo. Así que aún me queda mucho trabajo.

Nota: El título significa "Eclipse de Luna" en ruso. Muchas gracias a mi nee san Kaei Kon por ayudarme con esa traducción.

Ojalá haya sido de su agrado. Cuídense.

_Addanight_


End file.
